Ryuusei Wishes
by Tsuzuru Lavein
Summary: Saat bintang jatuh mengijinkanku memohon padanya, yang kuinginkan hanyalah agar Kyon selalu bersamaku... Warning : AU, OOC Pair : HaruKyon, KyonMiku, all Haruhi's POV


Hhahahay, minna~ I'm come back~. Apakah semuanya pada merindukan saia? xDD *dilempar gara-gara narsis*. Kali ini lagi pengen bikin fic di fandom Haruhi, gomen kalau ngeganggu yah... ^_^;v

Oiya, fic ini juga saia bikin jadi AU, pokoknya Haruhi ngga punya kekuatan khusus. Trus, ngga ada juga yang namanya SOS-dan. Kalau biasanya si Kyon yang jadi narator, kali ini saia ngasih kesempatan ke Haruhi buat jadi narator. xP

OK, tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, enjoy this fic~

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

**Disclaimer : Kyoto Animation**

**Pairing : HaruKyon, KyonMiku**

**Warning : AU, ada yang OOC, all Haruhi's POV**

**R&R please~. Don't like don't read**

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

**Chapter 1 : Ryuusei Fairy**

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

Pasangan ter-hot di SMA ini? Siapa lagi kalau bukan duo Kyon-Mikuru? Menyebalkan, mereka selalu terlihat mesra. Rasanya menyebalkan memang melihat mereka berdua semesra itu setiap hari. Pergi ke sekolah bersama, pulangnya juga bersama, pergi nonton bersama, jalan-jalan bersama, belajar bersama, selalu saja bersama.

Apakah kalian bilang aku cemburu? Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Atau aku memang cemburu yah? Tidak... tidak... Cih, baiklah, kuakui kalau aku memang cemburu. Tapi, toh Kyon tidak akan bisa menjadi milikku kan? Dia sudah cinta mati dengan Mikuru, kekasihnya yang berdada besar itu. Baginya, mungkin aku cuma orang yang merepotkan.

"Suzumiya-san, apa kau juga mau?" Mikuru menyodorkan dango buatannya dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Ku lihat Kyon yang duduk di depanku sedang asik memakan dango buatan Mikuru dengan lahap.

"Ah? Takoyaki? Baiklah..." aku mengambilnya setusuk dan langsung saja kumakan. "Mm... Oishii, Mikuru-chan. Kau pasti bisa menjadi istri yang baik buat Kyon. Ahaha..."

"Ah, uhuk..uhuk..." Kyon tersedak mendengar perkataanku, sementara Mikuru hanya mem-blushing.

Selalu saja aku melakukan hal ini, berpura-pura mendukung hubungan mereka berdua, walaupun sebenarnya, satu-satunya orang yang kurestui untuk menjadi pendamping Kyon hanya aku seorang. Bukan Mikuru, atau siapa pun juga. Tapi, Mikuru memang orang yang baik sih...

~**o**~

**~o~w~o~**

**~o~  
**

"Jam 10 malam..." kataku sambil melihat jam dinding. "Rasanya males ah mau ngerjain PR, mungkin besok saja ah kusalin dari Kyon. Huuaahhm... Aku mau tidur saja ah..."

Kemudian, saat aku akan menutup jendela, dan... "Ah, bintang jatuh? Eh? Bukan hanya satu, tapi ada tiga?"

Lalu kupejamkan mata untuk memohon pada si bintang jatuh. Kata orang, satu permohonan akan dikabulkan saat kita memohon pada bintang jatuh. "Bintang jatuh, kumohon, kabulkanlah permintaan ku..."

"Ah, itu kan hal yang bodoh. Mana ada yang namanya bintang jatuh bisa mengabulkan permintaan? Itu kan cuma karangan orang-orang bodoh," umpatku sambil menutup jendela kamarku.

"Siapa bilang?" kata suara misterius.

"Dia tidak percaya pada kita yah..." kata suara yang lain. Sepertinya ini suara cowok, pikirku.

"Hn..." kata suara yang lain lagi.

"Siapa kalian? Seenaknya masuk kamar orang sembarangan. Tunjukkan diri kalian sekarang juga!" teriakku.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau," sesosok makhluk kecil bersayap menampakkan dirinya. Rambutnya panjang kehijauan, dengan ekspresi yang ceria. "Namaku Tsuruya, nyoro~"

"Hei, kalian berdua, ayo tampakkan diri kalian juga, dong," katanya.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok makhluk yang sama, dengan rambut coklat yang mirip Kyon menurutku, hanya saja lebih panjang sedikit. "Namaku Itsuki... cantik," itsuki mengedipkan matanya.

Kemudian muncul lagi, lagi-lagi makhluk yang sama, dengan rambut ungunya yang pendek, "Yuki desu," ucapnya cool.

"Si...siapa kalian? Alien? Spesies baru? Atau makhluk dimensi lain?" tanyaku yang kaget dengan kehadiran mereka yang tak terduga.

"Ckckck... Bukan semuanya, yang benar, kami ini Ryuusei Fairy," kata Tsuruya.

"R-ryuusei Fairy?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Lalu, apa tujuan kalian datang kesini? Bukan untuk menguasai dunia, kan?" imajinasiku mulai memikirkan yang macam-macam.

"Tentu tidak, kami disini untuk mengabulkan permohonanmu, sebab kau tadi ingin memohon sesuatu pada bintang jatuh kan? Nah, kami ada disini karena kau tidak melanjutkan permohonanmu sampai selesai," jawab Itsuki.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya?" tanyaku masih belum mengerti benar.

"Kami semua ada disini karena kau tadi tidak melanjutkan kalimat permohonanmu. Sementara, tugas kami adalah untuk mengabulkan permohonan orang-orang yang memohon pada bintang jatuh. Akan tetapi, kau tidak mengucapkan permohonanmu sampai selesai. Makanya kami jadi kesulitan karena kami tidak mengetahui permohonanmu yang sebenarnya," Tsuruya menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Paham?"

"Err... baiklah, aku paham," kataku, walaupun sebenarnya belum terlalu paham benar.

"Nah, baguslah." Sepertinya Tsuruya cukup lega karena dia menyangka aku sudah paham. "Kalau begitu, mintalah sesuatu. Ingat, kau punya tiga kesempatan permohonan."

"Tiga? Bukannya hanya satu?" tanyaku heran.

"Satu bintang jatuh untuk satu permohonan. Karena kau 'terikat' pada tiga bintang jatuh, maka kau boleh memohon sebanyak tiga kali," Itsuki menjelaskan.

"T-tiga?" tanyaku sambil melongo. Apa? Tiga permintaan? Bingung rasanya aku mau meminta apa? Rumah mewah? Pulau pribadi? Berlian? Atau apa yah? Kyon? Ah, Kyon... lagi-lagi aku memikirkan tentangnyanya. Kyon, yah...

"Yah, tiga Ryuusei Wishes," kata Itsuki.

"Jadi, sudah memutuskan?" tanya Tsuruya.

"Hm!" anggukku mantap. "Permintaan pertama, aku ingin agar Kyon menjadi milikku, dan keberadaan Mikuru dihapuskan dari dunia ini." Gomen ne, Mikuru-chan. Tapi aku tidak akan merelakan Kyon pada siapa pun.

"Baiklah, permintaan diterima~. Kalau begitu, pejamkan matamu, dan ucapkan permohonanmu tadi"

Ku pejamkan mataku sesuai dengan instruksi Tsuruya, "semoga Kyon selamanya menjadi milikku, dan keberadaan Mikuru di dunia ini tidak pernah ada," pintaku. Semoga dengan ini aku akan bersama Kyon untuk selamanya, pikirku. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi. Yeah, arigatou Ryuusei Wishes.

**~o~**

**~To be Continued~**

**~o~  
**

Huwaa... selesai juga nih fanfic. Gomen, kalau rada bikin suntuk yah. Orz

Don't flame, please. Tapi kritik dan saran yang membangun akan diterima dengan senang hati. ^_^

Mata aimasho, minna~ xDD


End file.
